Diseases caused by or resulting in hemodynamic derangement, such as shock and congestive heart failure are widespread. The initial treatment for shock can include fluid resuscitation, and/or the administration of sympathomimetic and vasoactive drugs. Fluid resuscitation can involve the administration of protein containing (colloid) solutions or balanced salt (crystalloid) solutions. Such treatments, however, suffer from disadvantages. For example, crystalloids cause only a transient hemodynamic improvement and can cause pulmonary and peripheral edema. Colloids are expensive and can cause coagulopathy and decreased renal function. Moreover, in sepsis, there is an increase in microvascular permeability and minimal increases in hydrostatic pressure can produce clinically significant pulmonary edema. Vasoactive drugs currently used in shock treatment also cause a multitude of adverse effects including hypoperfusion to vital organs such as the kidneys, with potential organ damage and severe cardiac dysrhythmias and cardiac failure if preload exceeds contractile limits of the myocardium.
As such, a need exists for a method of selectively and locally treating hemodynamic derangement and otherwise achieving hemodynamic control without causing untoward systemic effects.